Tenrankaitenshi
by Riztichimaru
Summary: Kesetiaan yang kau tunjukan pada si rambut orange itu laksana pertunjukan malaikat/bidadari, Tenrankaitenshi. Aku juga berharap kesetiaan itu akan bisa kusematkan padanya selamanya.


Bleach : Tite Kubo

Tenrankaitenshi : Riztichimaru

Pairing: Renji Abarai x Tatsuki Arizawa, Ichiruki.

**Summary :**

Kesetiaan yang kau tunjukan pada si rambut orange itu laksana pertunjukan malaikat/bidadari, Tenrankaitenshi. Aku juga berharap kesetiaan itu akan bisa kusematkan padanya selamanya.

**Noto**: Wah, akhirnya aku bisa membuat one shotnya Abarai Renji "My Tenshi", Fict gaje ini terinspirasi dari alamat emailku yang sering dikomplain sama teman-teman karena susah menuliskannya apalagi mengingatnya. Padahal, artinya sangat penting.. *loh maksudnya*. Tapi mungkin gak nyambung sama isi fict ini. he! Yasud, kalo gitu selamat read aja..

* * *

**Tenrankaitenshi

* * *

**

Pernahkah kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah ingin memilikimu, tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, tidak nanti dan tidak selamanya. Aku dulu pernah menyukaimu, ya menyukaimu sebagai seseorang yang penting bagiku. Tapi, tidak pernah ada perasaan ingin memilikimu walaupun aku tahu itu mungkin saja terjadi dan tidak ada alasan atau larangan untuk menolak hal itu.

Tapi aku, aku tidak ingin rasa yang kumiliki padamu hanyalah perasaanku saja, aku ingin kau juga menyukaiku. Cinta bersambut tepatnya, tapi aku bisa membaca ekpresimu. Dalam mata violetmu, tidak pernah ada aku walaupun hanya sekelebat.

Satu goresan telah menorah hatiku saat aku tahu kau mencintai si Rambut Orange itu. Ya, satu goresan yang kemudian membuatku rasanya ingin membunuhnya, NO! Bukan membunuhnya tapi menjauhkannya darimu. Tapi aku juga tidak tega saat si Orange itu pergi darimu, saat itu mungkin akan jadi saat terburuk dalam hidupmu. Saat ruhku masih menyentuh ragaku, tak akan kubiarkan ada bulir-bulir air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata indahmu. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, tidak juga si rambut orange itu.

Tapi, apa hak-ku? Apa aku seseorang yang penting bagimu, apa aku keluargamu? Apa aku kekasihmu? BUKAN! Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanyalah seorang ABARAI RENJI laki-laki bodoh yang mencintai gadis mungil dengan mata violet yang menawan. Humm… Hanya seulas senyum yang selalu kau berikan padaku, padaku sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, bertemu dalam ketidaksengajaan yang membuat kita menjadi semakin dekat, dekat dan akhirnya aku… aku jatuh cinta padamu. Entah karena apa, tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Meskipun orang bilang, kau itu cebol atau apa. Tapi bagiku kaulah bidadariku kaulah malaikatku yang akan merengkuhku dalam kesejukan hatimu. Apa arti aku bagimu? Teman? Sahabat? Atau orang bodoh yang punya banyak tato? Hmm… tapi bagiku, apapun pandanganmu pada sosok cowok berambut merah ini. Kau adalah bidadari yang tidak pernah bisa kusentuh…

Kesetianmu pada Jeruk itu laksana Tenshi, entah Tenshi itu berarti malaikat atau bidadari tapi satu hal. Kesetiaan yang kau tunjukan pada si rambut orange itu laksana pertunjukan malaikat/bidadari, Tenrankaitenshi. Yah… kesetiaan arti dari pertunjukan malaikat/bidadari. Tenrankai yang bermakna pertunjukan dan Tenshi yang bermakna malaikat atau bidadari. Jika kedua kata itu digabungkan walaupun tanpa aturan tata bahasa yang baik dan benar, tapi bagiku gabungan kedua kata itu berarti "KESETIAAN". Kenapa kesetiaan? Karena tenshi hanya setia dan tidak pernah beralih pada siapapun kecuali pada Tuhan. Hanya Tuhan yang menjadi pusat kesetiaannya.

Dan saat ini yang kulihat darimu pada si orange itu adalah kesetiaan. Kesetiaan yang tulus. Jika saja dia adalah aku, aku akan senang. Tapi dia adalah dia, dan aku adalah aku. Tapi, hatiku ingin seperti hati malaikat atau bidadari, hati yang tidak akan pernah berpindah pada yang lain, hanya dirimu saja. Aku, aku bukanlah malaikat, bukan juga bidadari. Hati ini ingin selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, relung hati ini akan selalu terisi oleh satu nama "RUKIA KUCHIKI".

Ya satu nama yang tidak akan hilang dalam hatiku, walaupun ada hati lain yan perih melihat hatiku. Saat hati itu menampakkan jejaknya dalam hatiku, aku tidak ingin dia menendangmu keluar. Aku ingin kau tetap bersemayam direlung ini, relung hati yang menantikanmu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa dan tidak ingin memilikimu dengan terpaksa.

Aku senang jika bisa setiap hari melihat senyum dan tawamu, sehari tidak melihatnya membuatku kesal. Ah… kenapa aku kesal? Bukankah semua senyum dan tawa itu memang bukanlah untukku. Lalu, kenapa aku mesti kesal? Ya, mungkin aku masih ingin selalu melihat senyum itu walaupun itu hanya sebatas keinginan seorang sahabat, keinginan untuk terus melihat sahabatnya bahagia.

Saat ini hati seseorang yang mulai menapaki reluang hati ini sedang berusaha membuatku tertawa, tersenyum dan sedikit demi sedikit membuat relung hati ini terisi oleh namanya, TATSUKI ARIZAWA.

Ya, gadis tomboy ini, membuatku ingin terus ada didekatnya, terus ingin berkelahi, bertengkar, bercanda dan saling memaki. Hah! Apa-apaan ini? Hanya hal-hal konyol yang kami lakukan, bukan sebuah adegan romance layaknya Si Jeruk dan kau yang sekali-sekali bisa bersikap layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Namun, walaupun aku dan dia hanya melakukan aktivitas konyol, tapi lama kelamaan hati ini penuh dengan namanya.

Aku tahu, dia tidak akan menggeser atau menendang namamu keluar dari hatiku, sebab dia tahu. Kau cinta pertamaku, dan tidak mungkin akan mati. Karena cinta pertama tidak akan pernah mati, itulah sebuah keindahan yang dipancarkan oleh perasaan cinta.

Siapapun tahu, cinta pertama ini tidak pernah terbalas bahkan tidak sempat tersampaikan padamu. Tidak sempat, dan rasa ini hanya seonggok rasa yang tidak berkesudahan. Rasa yang tetap akan sama, rasa cinta, cinta pertama. Tapi aku tahu, rasa ini hanya akan membuatku tetap terluka dan bahkan bisa melukaimu.

Karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena kebodohanku, tolong cintailah pangeran Jerukmu itu dan tunjukan kesetiaanmu layaknya kesetiaan malaikat pada yang menciptakannya walaupun aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa menyamai kesetiaan malaikat pada Tuhan.

Aku pun berharap rasa setia itu akan bisa kusematkan pada gadis tomboy ini, gadis tomboy yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala dilengan kananku. Aku meliriknya dan melihat tidurnya yang nyenyak dan hembusan napasnya menyusup ke tubuhku.

Saat ini guguran bunga sakura tepat mengenaiku dan gadis tomboy ini… kusingkirkan dari wajah manisnya. Pohon sakura ini menjadi peneduh kami yang berbaring menatap lazuardi biru itu, rerumputan menjadi alas kami. Aku merengkuhnya erat kedalam pelukanku dan menatap lembut wajahnya. Wajah seseorang yang ingin sekali menjadi malaikat atau bidadariku selamanya.

-OWARI—

* * *

**REVIEW YA, DOMO...**


End file.
